Problem: Rewrite ${(8^{10})^{-12}}$ in the form ${8^n}$.
Answer: ${ (8^{10})^{-12} = 8^{(10)(-12)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (8^{10})^{-12}} = 8^{-120}} $